Awake
Awake es la novena canción y último solo del 2do álbum completo WINGS, perteneciente a Jin y siendo la primera canción donde participó en la producción, la canción realata como él solo trata sobre enfrentar la realidad y madurar. Guía *Jin Letra Romanización=mitneun ge anya beotyeoboneun geoya hal su itneun ge na igeosppuniraseomeomulgo sipeo deo kkumkkugo sipeo geuraedo marya tteonal ttaega dwaetneungeol Yeah it’s my truth It’s my truth ontong sangcheotuseongigessji But it’s my fate It’s my fate geuraedo balbeodungchigo sipeo Maybe I, I can never fly jeogi jeo kkoccipdeulcheoreom nalgael dan geotcheoreomeun an dwae Maybe I, I can’t touch the sky geuraedo son ppeotgo sipeo dallyeobogo sipeo jogeum deo i eodum sogeul geunyang geotgo tto geotgo isseo haengbokhaessdeon sigandeuri naege mureosseo neo neon jeongmal gwaenchanheun geonyago Oh no nan daedaphaesseo ani naneun neomu museowo geuraedo yeoseot songi kkocceul sone kkok jwigo na nan geotgo isseul ppunirago Oh no But it’s my fate It’s my fate geuraedo balbeodungchigo sipeo Maybe I, I can never fly jeogi jeo kkoccipdeulcheoreom nalgael dan geotcheoreomeun an dwae Maybe I, I can’t touch the sky geuraedo son ppeotgo sipeo dallyeobogo sipeo jogeum deo Wide awake wide awake wide awake Don’t cry Wide awake wide awake wide awake No lie Wide awake wide awake wide awake Don’t cry Wide awake wide awake wide awake No lie Maybe I, I can never fly jeogi jeo kkoccipdeulcheoreom nalgael dan geoscheoreomeun an dwae Maybe I, I can’t touch the sky geuraedo son ppeotgo sipeo dallyeobogo sipeo jogeum deo |-| Hangul =믿는 게 아냐 버텨보는 거야 할 수 있는 게 나 이것뿐이라서머물고 싶어 더 꿈꾸고 싶어 그래도 말야 떠날 때가 됐는걸 Yeah it’s my truth It’s my truth 온통 상처투성이겠지 But it’s my fate It’s my fate 그래도 발버둥치고 싶어 Maybe I, I can never fly 저기 저 꽃잎들처럼 날갤 단 것처럼은 안 돼 Maybe I, I can’t touch the sky 그래도 손 뻗고 싶어 달려보고 싶어 조금 더 이 어둠 속을 그냥 걷고 또 걷고 있어 행복했던 시간들이 내게 물었어 너 넌 정말 괜찮은 거냐고 Oh no 난 대답했어 아니 나는 너무 무서워 그래도 여섯 송이 꽃을 손에 꼭 쥐고 나 난 걷고 있을 뿐이라고 Oh no But it’s my fate It’s my fate 그래도 발버둥치고 싶어 Maybe I, I can never fly 저기 저 꽃잎들처럼 날갤 단 것처럼은 안 돼 Maybe I, I can’t touch the sky 그래도 손 뻗고 싶어 달려보고 싶어 조금 더 Wide awake wide awake wide awake Don’t cry Wide awake wide awake wide awake No lie Wide awake wide awake wide awake Don’t cry Wide awake wide awake wide awake No lie Maybe I, I can never fly 저기 저 꽃잎들처럼 날갤 단 것처럼은 안 돼 Maybe I, I can’t touch the sky 그래도 손 뻗고 싶어 달려보고 싶어 조금 더 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Christmas Ver. Short Film thumb|center|335 px Extra thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades * Como sorpresa por las fechas navideñas de 2016, se publicó en el Soundcloud de BTS una versión de esta canción con toques navideños y un saludo de Jin al final. Categoría:Canciones